


Dyin' Ain't So Bad (Sterek AU)

by samsdawson



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dyin' Ain't So Bad, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, Young Derek, bonnie and clyde - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-02
Updated: 2014-07-07
Packaged: 2018-02-07 05:27:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1886730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samsdawson/pseuds/samsdawson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Going out together wouldn't be so bad, would it?<br/>Based on the song "Dyin' Ain't So Bad" from the musical "Bonnie and Clyde."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

In a million years, Derek never even entertained the thought that he'd be in this situation. Sixteen years old and in bed with an eighteen year old. He was the little spoon, of course, but on the rare occasion the roles were reversed, he would count the moles on the older boy's neck, memorizing the pattern they made on the pale skin. He loved to feel the boy's chest against his back though, rising and falling, surging with life and virility. Every so often he'd feel something pulsing against his rear, but he never said a word. Even though his relationship to the older male wasn't sexual, he knew that nothing intimate would occur between them until he gave his permission. And he was okay with that.

In this moment, Derek was curled up in his little spoon position. He was under the sheets in a seedy motel room with his man snoring lightly behind him. When the alarm clock went off at six-thirty that morning, Derek 's heat dropped because he knew that meant the intimacy was over for the night. The boy behind Derek stirred, yawning and slowly sitting up. Derek immediately turned his neck to get as good of a view of the boy as he could. "Stiles, please just stay a few more minutes. It always feels like we never have enough time."

"Derek, babe, you know I have to go. I love you and I promise you I'll make more time for you tonight, okay?" Stiles leaned in and kissed Derek softly on the lips, once again whispering a hushed 'I love you' on his pink lips. And with that, Stiles left the bed and walked to the dirty bathroom to shower. Derek sat alone, wondering how his life took this turn.

 

"Derek, you can't tell anyone what I'm about to show you." Stiles spoke hushedly. 

Derek was a sophomore and Stiles was a senior. They had become friends after the Hale Fire and Derek had to stay with Stiles and his father, Sheriff John Stilinski, until he could get back on his feet. Derek and Stiles formed a very close bond the minute they met each other. They ended up sharing a room for a few months because Derek would have horrible night terrors. That is until John caught them on top of each other on Stiles's bed. That didn't turn out very well for either of them, but John cut them some slack for Derek's sake. He had been through a lot and didn't need more disapproval and regret. So they were moved to separate rooms. That was okay with them, though, because anytime John left the house, they ran almost immediately to Stiles's room and used that time alone to memorize each other's bodies for the moments when they weren't so alone. They knew that what they felt for each other was genuine; there was no doubt in either of them. 

Stiles wasn't exactly the model citizen. Although his father was the sheriff of Beacon Hills, he was notorious for small crimes like stealing a candy bar or a t-shirt every now and then. He loved the thrill of it all; the rush of adrenaline he got from escaping with his new items. Once he was satisfied that he could pull that off perfectly each time, he moved up. He started taking bigger items. He even made off with an iPhone 5s and nobody even noticed. Nothing was done about it. With each theft, his ego grew more and more. He began to think he could do anything he wanted.

"So, you have to promise me you won't say anything, Derek. Okay?" Stiles looked at Derek with frenzied eyes. Derek nodded his head. Stiles sighed and grabbed Derek by the cheeks and locked eyes. "That's not enough, I need to hear you say the words."

"Stiles, I promise. Is that good enough?" Derek said, his speech squished due to the fact that Stiles was still grabbing his cheeks. Stiles grinned and leaned in for a quick peck on Derek's lips.

"I knew you would." Stiles proceeded to open his closet door and reach for a duffell bag on the top shelf. Derek got distracted by the strip of pale flesh exposed when Stiles stood on his toes to reach the shelf. "So this happened," Stiles continued. He unzipped the bag and showed Derek stacks upon stacks of green bills, held together with rubber bands.

"Stiles, what the hell is this?" Derek had never seen so much money in his life. When his family was still alive, he knew they weren't poor, but they definitely weren't rich. "How much is this?"

"Oh, just about $600,000." Stiles looked so proud of his conquest. Derek had no clue where Stiles possibly could have gotten it all. John certainly didn't have this kind of money. "I got it from the lock-up down at the station. Some guy withdrew all his savings from the bank and then shot himself. So now I have $600,000."

Derek couldn't believe this. This isn't the Stiles he knew. "How could you do this? This isn't your money. There are people that this money should go to! He must've had a will, children, family of some kind! How could you?"

"Der, babe, calm down. It's okay. No one was going to get this anyway. It was in lock-up. It was probably never going to be processed. I'm gonna spend it all on you because I love you, Derek Hale." Stiles meant the words he said.

And Derek believed him. So a few weeks passed as Stiles used the money to do what he said. He bought Derek so many nice things. But suspicions rose, and soon enough there was an investigation on Stiles. After leaving the station one night after a session of grueling questions, Stiles got Derek alone in his room.

"I want you to run away with me."

"Stiles, what?"

"Run away with me. They've started suspecting me. We can survive on our own with the rest of the money. I just need you to say 'yes.' I can't leave without you."

"Stiles, I don't know what to say." Derek was right. He didn't know how to answer that. There definitely wasn't anything tying him to Beacon Hills. Now that he thought about it, Stiles was the only reason he didn't run.

"Please say you'll go. I love you."

"Okay. I'll go."

 

And that is how sixteen year-old Derek Hale ended up in a run-down motel called the Glen Capri with his eighteen year-old boyfriend showering in the bathroom. He looked over at the clock and it said six forty-five. It was right about then that Stiles exited the shower each morning. Right on cue, a naked and soaking wet Stiles walked into the room, toweling his hair dry. Derek blushed and felt himself stir in reaction to the god standing before him. Stiles smirked and dropped the towel completely.

"You like what you see?" Stiles stood with his hands on his pale hips, flexing his abdominal muscles.

"No, I ran away with you for your incredibly sexy brain." Derek joked, pulling his shirt off. Derek was definitely more toned than Stiles and Stiles was okay with that. That's part of why he liked Derek so much. He ran over and pounced on the shirtless boy and captured his lips. Derek smiled into the kiss and grabbed a fistful of his hair. Their passionate kiss was interrupted as Derek flipped over on top of Stiles and trailed kisses all the way down Stiles's navel. When he reached Stiles's member, he took it in his hand slowly stroking to get a feel for it. It was a new experience every time. He took it in his mouth slowly, making eye contact with the older boy. After speeding up his motions, Derek felt Stiles tense up so he pulled off and said, "Oh, no. Not yet." As Derek started turning over, a loud bang sounded from the door.

"This is the FBI. Stilinski, Hale. Open the door." Both boys instantly froze. Their blood ran cold and they scrambled to put their clothes on. "If you don't open the door now, we will be forced to open it ourselves." Stiles motioned to Derek to escape through the window.

"No, Stiles. I love you and I'm staying." Derek took Stiles's hand as a tear slipped from his eye. Stiles began to cry also and pecked Derek on the lips again.

"FIRE!"

Multiple gunshots ripped through the room as bullets left miniature holes in the walls of Room 20 of the Glen Capri Motel. They also left miniature holes in the young bodies of Stiles Stilinski and Derek Hale. Their bodies danced around as the bullets continued flooding through the room. Stiles uttered one last, "I love you, Derek," as he fell to the ground gasping for his last breaths. Derek fell at last and reached for Stiles's hand with his last bit of remaining strength. He looked his love in the eyes and whispered.

"I love you, too."


	2. A/N

Hello everyone!

So I'm planning on taking requests such as this one.

So please, just leave me a comment or send me a PM and tell me what you'd like to see and for what ship!

Thanks for reading.

Sam


End file.
